The Search For True Love
by XxAnGeLBaBexX
Summary: category M/L...the title gives the summary
1.

Title ~The Search For True Love  
  
Author ~ KiKi  
  
Summary ~ well the title give the basic idea of my story...this is juz a starter i dunno if i should continue or not  
  
Athors Note ~ nope i dont own um...i juz worship those producers......dam producers had a very unhappy view wen they had max skinny dippin ...i mean he aint really skinny dippin wearin those boxers...i say take it off take it all off.....lolz  
  
Max awoke early before dusk, almost as he did each morning, yearning for love. A love that would overpower his senses, make him feel alive, yet him being a prince and all didn't help the least bit in finding true love. Women practically threw themselves at his feet begging for pleasure. He quickly got out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom, quickly stripping himself of all his clothing , which consisted of his black silk boxers (hm... yea baby now thats a sight ta see), he washed up for the day.  
  
After having a quick meal before the day, he took his horse out for a ride around the town.  
  
~~Same Morning~~  
  
"Liz!", Nancy shouted (her legal guardian since her father died), "Wake up you stupid girl. There's much to be dont today and no time to waste."  
  
"Yes ma'am" she replied quickly and headed out to the market to get the food they needed for the day.  
  
The only reason Liz stuck around was that they were the only thing she had to a real family and even though they treated her like shit, she still needed them. When her father started dating again she only thought it was to get his mind off the fact his wife was dead and then all of a sudden the two of them ended up getting married. Soon afterward her father died of a heart-attack leaving Liz under the care of Nancy Deluca-Parker.  
  
Nancy was a cold hearted self-centered old woman who had married Jeff Parker for his money, with his money the had just enough to suffice for them to be considered as wealthy, noble people. Nancy's only main concern at the time being was to have one of her daughters either Tess or Maria married to Prince Maxwell Evans of Roswell. And to her luck the Queen of Roswell was throwing a ball and all elegible women of the town were invited to come.  
  
Maria and Tess woke early that day in preparation for the upcomming ball, both convinced that Max would ask one of them to marry him. Their mother had brought them up well, or so she thought in her beliefs, teaching them all the basic knowledge of how to get a guy and controlled them withouth sounding too demanding or harsh in that manner. To say the least both of her daughters were unproper acting as if they were children, yet manny accomplished young women did act that way when it came to Max, claiming that he loved them. When in reality they knew absolutely nothing about the prince except he was worth millions.  
  
  
  
so wat do ya pplz think...i kinda juz started this n' well i aint gonna continue if it suxs (obvious reason to y its so short) so lemme kno wat i should do  
  
email meh ( xxangelbabe585xx@hotmail.com ) if u have ne suggestions or things u wanna have happen n' i'll see wat i can do 


	2. 

here's KiKi....lolz i feel like watz his name in the shinning...so i've finallly come up with the second part... hopefully ya like it....well at least it aint my first fanfic......more like my 2nd one....my first one is on another site though...but i might post it  
  
  
  
~~At The Market~~  
  
Max rode swiftly into town bringing his horse to a stop and dismounted it. There was so much to see here of which he was never able to before, where people actually treated him as an equal not even knowing or caring who he was. He strode around looking at the different people who honored him without even getting a chance to know him, to him it felt as if his own parents didn't know him. All he wanted was a wife who was proper, kind, and one he was able to talk to, be himself with not just have to worry about his obligations.  
  
His train of thought was disruppted when he heard a young girl scream as she fell over due to a carriage which almost hit her. Max ran up to her and helped her up, at the first sight of her he felt drawn into her, as if he knew her is entire life.  
  
"Are you okay miss?" he asked with great concern.  
  
"Um.... yea i think thanks," she replied stutering a slight bit  
  
Max stared deeply into her chocolate brown eyess drinking in the sight of her, even though she wasn't dressed as fancy at most people she captured his heart at the first sight. They were disturbed from staring at eachother when Nancy yelled for her to come at once.  
  
"Liz where are you?!? If you keep disappearing on me I might actually have to throw you out. God forbid your an awful sight to see."  
  
"Sorry Step-mother," she replied while picking up the dropped packages.  
  
"Here let me help," Max said as he begain helping her pick up the rest of her packages.  
  
"Why would you wanna help me, didn't you even hear what my step- mother said. I'm a dreadful sight for people to see," she said to him, her voice full of despair.  
  
"You an awful sight to see? Impossible! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."  
  
The sight of her at this moment tore at his heart, for her to say she was a dreadful sight to see was absolutely impossible, he didn't even know her long and he wanted her so badly.  
  
  
  
~~Author's Note~~  
  
hey sry its so short itz juz im kind tryin to fiugre out how im gonna write the whole thing n' all....but well itz better to hav sum of the story posted insteada nothing so hope ya liked it 


	3. 

hey i juz wanted to thank ya peeps for the feedbak.......i feel so special.........lolz well here's da next part  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hey peeps i juz cant seem ta stay away .....well i've finally succeded in writing something somewat longer than before  
  
now time for a brief history lesson......*take out a piece of chalk and starts writin on the board* ......plz take out ur notebook n' take notes cuz im givin u a lil quiz on this all lata......lolz...im juz playin peeps......a lil backround on the characters Max and Isabel r bro n' sis......Kyle which you'll read boutz is their cousin.....n' well Alex i think may juz b a close friend fo the family  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He watched her slowly walk away from him only glancing back once, the sight of her small smile made his heart leap for joy.  
  
"Wait what's your name?" He asked wanting to know who this beautiful enchantress was who had captured his heart.  
  
"......Liz ....my name is Liz Parker," she stuttered caught up in the sight of him.  
  
He was tall muscular and had a figure to die for, he made her nevous yet at the same time excited her in a way no man had before. His dark hazel eyes she could get lost in, almost as if just by staring into them were a window to his soul, sharing all he feelings, emotions and almost anything that could be expressed with just a simple look.  
  
Liz blushed a bit after she noticed she was staring for quite some time, yet the expression on his face showed his didn't mind it in the least bit, actually it turned out he was enjoying her stares. She smiled before she turned and ran after her step-mother.  
  
By the time she had reached them both Tess and Maria where in the process of arguing over what to wear and who would look best in it. Suddenly at the Liz's approaching the group they turned to her asking what she thought of the hat and who should get it. Liz answered that she wasn't much into fashion but beleived it didn't suit either of them. But did they listen to her, of course not. They continued to argue over it until Maria finially snatched it from Tess and declared that she was going to buy it to wear to the ball. Tess at first threw a fit, till she found a hat that was way better then Maria's but didn't show it to her until after it was purchased.  
  
"Mother it's not fair! Tess tricked me she knew I was looking for the perfect hat and she went and hid it, buying it for hreself."  
  
"Maria! Quiet down you silly girl, it should be quite obvious to you that the hat suits her better than it would for you."  
  
To Liz it had always been apparent to who Nancy preffered out of her two daughters, Tess had always been her favorite and was working hard to improve Tess to perfection so that any man would want her. Maria since she was of flesh and blood her mother cared but never really showed it, she was always yelling at Maria for one thing or another, spending all her time fussing over Tess.  
  
"Now girls quiet down, you must always learn to capture a man's heart you have to be smart, but not too smart. Make it seem that he knows much more than you and never challenge anything he says. You show your flaws after the wedding but not a second before."  
  
Liz listened to what Nancy said but thought otherwise.  
  
"Shouldn't a man love you for who you are, not for what you appear to be. A man should just be able to spend time in your company finding out what you think, feel and beleive and just know by staring you in the eyes that you're the one for him," Liz replied knowing that's the way it should be but Nancy was all for appearance not for real affections. She wanted her daughters to marry for money but appear to be in love.  
  
Nancy glared out Liz without a care in the world for the girl, she felt obligated to take her in after her fathers death.  
  
Liz had always seemed to be a rude, obnoxious child, always challenged what she said.  
  
"You silly girl, you'll never find a husband. No one would even think a slight bit of you, I still wonder why i even took you in after your father's death I should've left you there to fend for youself."  
  
This comment had stuck Liz's last nerve, she not only insulted her but told her right to her face that she never loved her, and regretting taking her in. Liz dropped the packages at their feet and replied, " Well if you never wanted me then fine I'll leave you to take care of yourself. Let's see how you can survive on your own before the ball!"  
  
She ran as tears cascaded down her face she felt so lost, so confused she didnt even realize that she was running directly towards a carriage. Unfortunatley she realized to late and was hit. The blow was a total shock to her, then the pain came immediately afterward. She was cut, bruised, and maybe a couple broken bones.  
  
The men in the carriage quickly stopped and ran to the young lady who had been hit. They looked around to see if anyone knew her, which no one did they picked her up carefully noting that she was knocked unconcious and put her in their carriage seeking a doctor immedietly.  
  
  
  
~~Later on in the evening (same day)~~  
  
"Doctor how is she," asked Alex his voice full of worry  
  
"She'll be fine," the doctor replied, " she just needs to rest for a bit and take it easy"  
  
"Thank you for your help doctor," Kyle replied sincerley  
  
"So Kyle what are we going to tell your Aunt about not making it to dinner tonight," Alex asked curiously.  
  
"Well were gonna tell her exactly what happened she'll understand and send any help possible for her full recovery"  
  
"Yes, but what about our meeting with Max tommorrow he did say he wished for our assistance with something."  
  
"Well maybe he can come over tommorrow for a short visit and in return for our help maybe he'd be willing to assist us with the little lady," Kyle replied look over the young woman's sleep form.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hoped ya like it.......screw da hw.....lolz...naw i finished most of it....but ne wayz i kno itz kinda harsh havin her get hurt...but i'll all work out in the end.......i think...*says while scratchin head*......aight well tell meh wat ya think.... i'd appreciate ne advice in writtin my story cuz well im juz terrible at this.....critism iz definatley welcome 


	4. 

Max's mother had just received word that Kyle and Alex weren't going to make it to dinner that evening or be able to meet with her son the next day due to an incident which had happened earlier that morning. As she read on she grieved for the poor lady who had been hit and understood greatly to why they couldn't show, in conclusion to thier letter they said that any help would be greatly appreciated. The only help she was possible on giving was her son's company and assistance to anything they needed which is exactly what she did. She told a servant to pack clothes for her son since he was going to be spending the next couple of weeks with his cousin.  
  
"Max!" she called rahter loudly trying desperately to find her son and inform him of what was going to be happening.  
  
Due to this she was wondering whether or not she should cancel the ball or not but overall she decided to keep everything as scheduled, unless something of important matters occured. She had finally found her son in the library pondering over something which he seemed to be obsessing over.  
  
"Honey," she said, she noticed he didn't hear her , "Max," she said this time a bit louder which finally got his attention.  
  
"Yes mother?" he replied, a slight bit embarrased he had been caught daydreaming. He just couldn't get the image of Liz out of his mind and it was driving him crazy since he knew he would never see her again.  
  
"Kyle and Alex just sent word that they aren't going to be joining us for a while and need your assitance with a most important matter. Your going to be staying with them for a little bit to aid them, you will leave first thing tonight I've already had the servant pack your bags, they will be ready shortly.  
  
"Ok," Max replied dully, he was utterlly depressed to have met the love of his life, only to never see her again. *love of my life?!? he chided himself, I've only just met her and now I'm in love*  
  
"Max, are you feeling alright if not I can always send someone else to help them." She looked over her son carefully, something wasn't right, she could tell, but what was it?  
  
"No mother I'm quite alright. I've just been stuck indoors too long, maybe the change in scenery will do me good," he replied honestly knowing that no matter what nothing would help his brokenheart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The coach had finally reached where Kyle and Alex were staying, he quickly exited the carriage and ran up the stairs knockin on the solid oak door. The door open almost immeadiately to reveal the maid, who ushered him inside quickly telling him that Kyle and Alex where in the parlor waiting for his arrival.  
  
"Max is that you?" Kyle asked  
  
"Yes, so what happened the other day, mother only told me that you needed my assistance immeadiately but never told me what for."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise from one of the guest rooms. Max, Kyle and Alex rushed to the room to aid whomever this mystery girl was. As Max entered the room he found her on the floor he instantly went to aid her back to the bed, she flinched in pain and groaned outloud as he touched her.  
  
"I'm sorry miss are you alright?" he asked afraid he had hurt her.  
  
She turned to look him in the eye as she did she gasped, it was HIM. "No, sorry I'm just a little sore"  
  
"A little?!?," Kyle and Alex replied soon afterward knowing all the cuts, bruises and broken bones she had.  
  
"Well it's not that bad," she replied trying not to look so helpless in *his* presence.  
  
"Miss, the doctor just left a little over an hour ago and informed Kyle and I that you had broken some ribs, plus he cleaned some really deep cuts."  
  
"Well I thank you for your hospitality," she replied, " but I should really be going"  
  
"No don't be silly, you shall stay here till you are well," Max said.  
  
He was in total shock here was the love of his life in pain, and totally hurt. *Was this what the needed his help on?...plz let it be this he begged silently*  
  
"Yes, we insist," Kyle and Alex replied afterward totally agreeing with Max  
  
"Well if there's no way I can persuade you otherwise then I guess that's settled."  
  
"We better let you rest miss, but before we do, would you mind telling us your name at least?"  
  
"Um, yea it's Liz," she replied staring intently at Max the whole time.  
  
They finally let Liz rest and enjoyed dinner, discussing the matters at hand, Kyle and Alex had business to tend to in a couple towns over and needed Max to watch over Liz while she recovered. To this Max quickly agreed telling them to take all the time they needed. After dinner he left to his room to unpack his things. As Max finally finished unpacking he couldn't help but thank whoever had brought them together only he wished it could have been under a better circumstance. His room was right next door to hers, obviously Kyle and Alex really weren't going to be there most of the time and wanted him to take care of Liz while they were out. 


	5. 

By the time Max had finished setteling, he went to join his friends only to find out that they had left on urgent business and were extremely sorry they couldn't say their goodbye properly, wishing him the best of luck with their little patient. A smile broke out across Max's face, he now had time to talk to Liz and find out as much as he could before she had to leave, or him for that matter. He brought a small portion of soup into her room, while exaiming her sleeping form. She shifted slightly in her sleep and a whimper escaped from her lips. Max wondered if this was due to a dream or pain from her injuries. Even though she was badly injured he still couldn't believe how stunning she looked.  
  
He placed the tray of soup on the table besides and sat in the seat next to her bed. Her small sleeping figured was curled up facing him, he reached out slowly to brush the few strand of hair away from her face, at the slight contact her body seemed to shift closer to him her hand reached out and grasped his in her small hand gently. Shocked yet totally touched he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it and at this moment Liz woke. Their eyes locked in a soul searching stare, this was interupted when she sat up and doubled over in pain. Max was at her side within seconds helping her into a sitting postition which was comfortable for her. Liz ate her soup slowly savoring the warm soup and loving stares from Max.  
  
"Thank you," she said graciously as he took the dishes back into the kitchen, he came back a few minutes later to help her lay down. As he turned to leave she grabbed his arm, he turned back to her with a questioning stare.  
  
"Please stay with me," she said nevously not wanting to be alone tonight.  
  
He nodded and moved back to the seat he was previously in ony to have her pulled him closer, towards the bed. He sat on the edge and she curled up around him, so that her head was placed on his lap. After a few minutes she fell asleep, in the seconds before she fell asleep Max heard her mumble to him "I love you" His heart swelled at this, he shifted in the bed so he could get closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist he brought her closer to him. Liz whimpered in her sleep and turned so she was facing him, her head resting on his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hey pplz sry for the delay.....i've been totally sidetrack n' cant think of a thing to write 


End file.
